The Test
by 7th Heaven
Summary: A teenage love turns into much more then Wilson and Mary had ever imagined.
1. The Results Are In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They are property of Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, and the CW.

* * *

The Test

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, Wilson's here!" I heard my mother yell. It was Monday morning and he had come to take me to school, just like he did every morning. Wilson and I had been together for four years now. He was tall at six feet seven inches and had a petite, but muscular stature. His dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes were very attractive for a young man.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

My palms were clammy and my body shook violently as I sat on the bathroom floor, the linoleum cold against my skin. My fingers ran across the skinny pregnancy stick that I held in my hand. I sat there for a brief moment in awe, hoping that I could just seep into the tiles and make it all go away.

Slowly, I grabbed the corners of the bathroom sink and hoisted myself up unto my knees. I struggled to stay up as my grip loosened. I readjusted my hands and found my grip again. My knees shook as I lifted myself to my feet; my body ached with each movement. I lifted my head and gazed upward. I jumped at the sight. The person staring back at me was not the same person. All of the color had been drained from my face. My piercing green eyes, which were now blood shot and puffy, had sunk deeper into their sockets. I drew my hand upward and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen. _How could this happen?_ I thought to myself. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. The water felt cool against my delicate skin and for a second I felt at ease, like nothing was wrong with the world. As the water fell away from my face, I was quickly reminded of what was happening. I reached for a towel that lay neatly in its place on the towel rack. Mother, who was always calm and collective, made sure that everything was in its place. Father, on the other hand, was very quick tempered and could become angry at any moment.

I felt the warm, fluffy towel against my face as I breathed in the scent of lavender. I placed the towel back neatly. I reached to turn out the light, but stopped suddenly. Against my better judgment, I forced myself to once again look at the person staring back at me in the mirror; then reality hit me and I knew that my life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWEARING or FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome, but keep it clean.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Please read and review.**


	2. The Bomb Is Dropped

A/N: For the purposes of this story, Mary and Wilson are dating during thier senior year of high school. Wilson is the caption on the football team and Mary is the starting senior caption on the basketball team. Also, Wilson does not have Billy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As we drove to school, I gazed out the window at the trees that zoomed by. The trees were pretty this time of year, just beginning to show a hint of fall color. Suddenly, I felt his hand run smoothly along my thigh. I flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I proclaimed. I thought that he would push for an answer, but instead he just left it at that. Wilson sensed my uneasiness and squeezed my hand. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of Kennedy High School. Wilson found an open parking spot and cut the engine. I continued to look out the window.

"Mary, are you going to get out?" Wilson asked. I jumped at the sound of his deep voice and turned to face him.

"What?"

"We're here. Are you going to get out?"

"Yeah," I said, opening the door. He wrapped his arm around the small of my back as we walked into school.

The day was nothing out of the ordinary, except for one thing; I needed to tell Wilson about the baby. I spent most of the day trying to figure out when would be the best time. I didn't want to create a scene.

Later, I stood in a corner by my locker, mustering up the courage to tell him my news. My throat was tight and my palms were sweaty. My gaze moved in the direction of his locker. Gathering myself, I took a deep breath and started towards him; it was now or never.

"Wilson, I need to talk to you," I said.

"I can't, I have to get to football practice. I'm already late." He pulled his history book out of his locker and stuffed it in his backpack.

"I really need to talk to you."

"I need to go to practice or the coach will make me sit out the next game," Wilson said, shutting his locker and draping his backpack over his right shoulder.

"Forget about that. I really need to talk to you."

"Forget about it? Mary, my future is on the line here. I need that football scholarship."

"I know, but please, it's important."

He let out a loud sigh.

"What is it?"

I pulled him into an empty nearby classroom and shut the door.

"Okay, we're here. What's so important?" he demanded. I took a deep breath, trying to remain even tempered. The cream colored walls felt as if they were closing in all around me.

"Wilson, please just listen to me." My face was solemn.

"Go ahead," Wilson said, mockingly. I looked down towards my stomach and inhaled a sharp breath.

"Mary, what is it?" His tone was filled with concern now. He gingerly lifted a stray hair from my face and brushed it behind my ear. I stared at my hands and fidgeted. Wilson reached for my hand and I quickly pulled it away.

"Mary?"

"I'm pregnant." My gaze never met his.

"What?" His voice was calm, but held a hint of irritation.

"I said that I'm pregnant." I looked up at him and could see anger returning to his face.

"Who's the father?"

"I think that is pretty obvious," I retorted.

"I'm serious Mary. I want to know, who's the father?"

"Wilson, you're the only person I slept with."

"How could you be so stupid?" His tone was harsh.

_Why did he have to make this situation any harder? It was already hard enough as it was. _

I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Me? What about you?"

"What do I have to do with anything? You're the one who's pregnant."

"And you're the one who got me pregnant."

"I don't believe you. This baby isn't mine! And even if it was we were just having fun and I don't intend to start a family while still in high school! " He was screaming at me now.

"I just told you that the baby is yours." I was getting angrier now.

"No, you're lying!" He picked up one of the nearby light yellow chairs that was stacked neatly in a row and threw it violently across the room. I jumped at the loud noise of it hitting up against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair and then stormed out the door. My body became weak and I slumped down into a nearby chair, holding my head in my hands I cried.


	3. Reality Sets In

**Chapter 3**

That evening when I returned home, I went straight to my room. I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I lay there, just starring intently at the ceiling overhead. I knew that I needed to pick up the phone and call Doctor Peterson, but I knew that the moment I did, I would be forced to know the _real_ truth. Putting that thought aside, I mustered up the courage. I pulled open the top drawer of my nightstand and retrieved my address book. I had been planning for this moment ever since I suspected I was pregnant; I didn't want my parents suspecting anything just in case. I reached for the receiver that lay neatly in its place on the nightstand next to my bed. I leafed through the address book and finding the number, I dialed.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the hospital parking lot and cut the engine. I had told my parents that I was going out to eat with some friends and that I would be back later. Of course, that wasn't true. I slowly stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards the corridor of the hospital.

"May I help you?" the receptionist at the front desk asked.

"I'm here to see Doctor Peterson."

"Okay, right this way," she said, leading me to an exam room. I entered and took a seat in a chair against the wall.

"Doctor Peterson will be with you in a moment," she said. I nodded and she gave me a small smile as she left the room. I glanced around the tiny, sterile examination room. Everything was in its place, neatly positioned in little glass jars or mounted on the wall. A poster of the development stages of a baby at different times during the pregnancy caught my eye; once again a reminder of the reality of the situation. I heard a faint knock on the door as Doctor Peterson walked into the room, a chart closely held to her chest. She was not very old, maybe thirty at the most and was very pretty. She had dark brown hair about shoulder length that ran along her long, thin face. She slid out a swivel stool and sat down.

"I think I'm pregnant." My throat felt dry.

"If you lie down on the table, I'll examine you." I lay back on the exam table, the paper crunched underneath me as I moved.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. I would say you're between two to three months pregnant," she said, after examining me.

She reached toward the wall and retrieved what looked to me like an ultrasound machine. _This isn't happening. _I slowly lifted my shirt revealing my toned stomach.

"This may be a little cool," Doctor Peterson said as she applied the gel. She turned on the ultrasound machine, lifting the transducer to my stomach. A pulsating noise was heard loudly throughout the room as she spread the gel around.

"Do you hear that? That's the baby's heartbeat." Doctor Peterson said. Everything was a blur as I tried to block out what was going on. I kept telling myself that it was all a dream and that I would wake up and everything would be the way it used to be. I heard the faint sound of my baby's heartbeat again.

Doctor Peterson told me about the health concerns and precautions that I would need to take throughout the course of the pregnancy.

"I want you to take these." She handed me a packet of prenatal vitamins, along with a packet of brochures to read.

"Thank you." I said. I wanted nothing more but to go home.

"You're welcome," Doctor Peterson said, as she walked out of the room.

My hands were sweaty as I gripped the steering wheel. The thought of having to tell my parents horrified me. I focused my eyes on the road and turned up the car stereo, hoping that would drown away my worries. The song that blasted through the speakers happened to one of my favorites. I sang at the top of my lungs, tapping along with the beat. I didn't even realize where I was as I pulled into the driveway.

"Mary, don't forget you have basketball practice after school tomorrow," my mother said as I walked through the front door. I had started on Varsity as a freshman and now I was the starting senior captain for my high school girls' basketball team.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

"How was dinner with your friends?"

"It was great, Mom. Look, I really have a lot of homework to do, so I think that I'm going to get started on it now." I quickly ran upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. At that moment, homework was the furthest thing from my mind; instead, I needed to figure out a way to tell Coach Cleary that I could no longer be on the team.


	4. Complicated Life

**Chapter 4**

The next day after school, I stood in front of Coach Cleary's office, trying to muster up the courage to walk through the door. I gradually gripped the doorknob and walked inside.

"You said you needed to talk to me privately?" he asked me. He leaned back in his chair and threw the pen he had been using in middle of his desk, papers scattered about.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Well, sit down then," his raspy voice boomed. I quickly took a seat in the chair that was adjacent to his desk.

"Coach, I want to quit." He looked up at me, puzzled

"Mary, I need you. This team needs you. Not to mention your scholarship."

"I know, but I've decided that I don't want any of that anymore," I lied.

"Mary, I know that's not true. What's really going on here?" He tilted his glasses a little and stared over the brim. I looked down at my hands and gulped.

"I'm pregnant and my doctor said that I could no longer play because it could be too dangerous for the baby." My eyes never left my hands, but I could sense his shock.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You surely will be missed," he said, as he stood from his desk. At that point, I burst into tears, crying openly.

"I'm sorry coach. I never thought this would happen."

"Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I let the whole team down."

"Yeah, you did let the whole team down. You should be ashamed of yourself," he said, coldly. I quickly fled from the room, tears violently streaming down my face.

It had been a week now and I had not told my parents about the baby yet. I was starting to get a slight bump, but I would often cover it with a baggy shirt. It felt weird; normally I would wear really tight tops that fit my slim figure perfectly. My parents started to take notice to this sudden change and would throw glances at me. I shrugged them off; I was going to tell them.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," my mother said, as she patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

My mother stared at me with a surprised look.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Mom."

"Who's the father?" her voice harsh.

"Wilson."

"When did you…" she trailed off, but I knew what she wanted.

"This summer; his parents weren't home and he invited me over to study and one thing lead to another and now…" my voice was soft as I spoke.

"I don't understand."

"We thought we were in love," I told her.

"Mary, you are way too young. You have college and basketball to think about!"

I cringed when she said the word basketball. "I'm no longer on the basketball team. I quit."

"What about your scholarship? What about college?"

My cheeks were filling with rage. "Mom, I don't want to talk about that right now!"

"Okay then, are you going to marry Wilson?"

"No," my voice was just above a whisper now.

"Oh yes you are. No guy gets my daughter pregnant and then gets away with it!"

"Mom, I'm not marrying Wilson. I came to you for support and this is what I get?"

"You are marrying Wilson, end of discussion!"

"No I'm not. If this is how you are going to treat me then I'll just go live with Aunt Julie, she'll be more understanding!" I was getting angrier.

"Not if I can help it!"

"She told me that if I ever needed her she would be there to help. She understands me!" I shouted.

"You are marrying Wilson!" my mother said, storming angrily out of the room.

My father was in the living room reading the paper when my mother stormed in.

"Do you know what's wrong with your daughter?"

My father set the newspaper neatly on his lap and took off his reading glasses, swinging them between his fingers.

"She's pregnant."

My father abruptly sat up in his chair. "There has to be a mistake. Not Mary, she wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Believe what you want, but it's true."

My father got a puzzled look on his face.

"We have to confront her," he said.

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Annie, she needs to know how we feel about the situation."

My mother nodded her head. "I think you're right."

"Mary, how could you do this?" I shrugged my shoulders. I had been listening to questions like this for ten minutes.

"I don't know. I didn't think this would happen." I said once again, looking down at the ground.

"You are going to marry Wilson and the two of you are going to raise this baby together," my father's tone was harsher now.

"Dad, don't I get a say in this?"

"No, you lost that privilege the moment you went against our rules, which in this case means not having sex before marriage!"

"Dad, please," I objected.

"You are marrying Wilson and that is the end of it!" My father stormed to the front closet and retrieved his coat.

"Eric, where are you going?" my mother asked him.

"I need to think. I can't deal with this anymore." I jumped at the loud noise of the door slamming shut. My mother's hard eyes glared at me as I looked up at her. I couldn't take it any longer.

I hastily fled to my room. I needed to tell Wilson about the fight I was having with my parents. Taking a deep breath, I tightly gripped the phone and dialed his number.

"Wilson, I got into a huge fight with my parents last night." I starred at the ceiling overhead.

"About us?"

"They want me to marry you," I said.

"We're not ready for that kind of commitment."

"I know. I mean, I love you, but we're too young to get married."

"So, what did you tell your parents?"

"Not much of anything. They wouldn't let me." He didn't say a word.

"Wislon?"

"You don't want to marry me do you?" he asked again.

"No, I don't want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

"No, of course not. So what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're a smart girl, figure it out yourself!" His tone was unsympathetic. I sighed loudly as I heard the phone go dead. _Why had my life become so complicated?_


	5. The Right Thing

**Chapter 5**

Another week passed and I decided that I had waited long enough; I needed to tell my parents about the situation between Wilson and me. I found my parents in the kitchen, hoping they would be more understanding this time.

"I talked to Wilson about us getting married," I started. My parents sat straighter in their chairs.

"What did he say?" My mother asked.

I gulped. I wasn't going to lie. "He doesn't want to get married."

My father stood from his chair and I immediately knew that was not a good sign; it never was when it came to my father. "You have fifteen minutes to pack your bags and leave this house!" My father was pointing towards the door and I knew he had meant what he had said. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. I found a suitcase in my closet and vigorously continued to pack, tears running down my cheeks.

_I was their own flesh and blood and this was how they treated me._

I tried to stuff my clothes inside as I sat on top of the suitcase trying to get it closed. Finally, I was able to snap it shut. I took one last look around my room and sighed. I quickly ran down the stairs. My parents were there waiting for me at the door; my father's gaze still cold. I thought about saying I love you, but decided not to; they didn't deserve it. With suitcase in hand, I walked out the door, my eyes meeting theirs for the last time.

I pulled into Wilson's driveway. I wasn't really sure how I had ended up there and truth be told I didn't really want to talk to him. I glanced toward the house through my windshield. Wilson was sitting on his front porch, reading. I slowly got out and made my way toward him. He looked up when he heard me.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" I could already sense his anger.

"I need to talk to you?"

"I hope you came here to tell me that you are not going to have this baby."

"I came here to tell you that my parents' kicked me out, but let's talk about that, it is far more interesting." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to keep the baby, Mary."

"Oh really?" I was the one who was angry now.

"Yeah."

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to keep the baby?"

"You're on your own with that one." His tone was harsh once again.

"You mean to honestly tell me that you would abandon me and your unborn child?"

"That's exactly what I mean," he said, mockingly.

"You know what? I don't need this. I don't need you and I don't need my parents. I can raise this baby on my own, with or without you in my life!" I ran to my car as tears streamed down my face.

I took out my cell phone and called my dad's sister and my Aunt Julie. I told her that I had a big problem and asked if I could stay with her for a while. She asked me what the problem was and I told her that I would explain later. She seemed to understand. As I ended the conversation, I flipped down my cell phone and started the car. I drove towards Atlanta, never looking back again; leaving my past behind me.


End file.
